Betrayal
by Youkai Dreams
Summary: Kagome is having fierce visions of the future..or is she? In her 'dreams,' the one man she loves kills her after placing a single kiss on her lips. Each 'vision' is different from the last, and much more intense. What can they possibly mean? Rewriting


Betrayal

By: MidnightLustSpells

Disclaimer: Sighs Okay, I DON'T own any Inuyasha characters Laughs Evilly YET...

A/N: Hey pplz! Me again.. Okay, I have soooooo many story ideas that I cannot concentrate on only one. Anyways, This story will keep you in suspense, and it will be a three or four part story with maybe 10 or so chapters each (not including prologues and epilogues). Anyways, I was wide-awake when I wrote this chapter, so this one will be good. Hmmm, well, this time, I'm upin' the review rule! I am not updating chapters till I have at least twenty reviews. Please note, this will turn out to be a Kag/Sess fic, but not yet. Sorry, no sudden relationships (hate those..) And the ratings will go from PG – R (maybe). At the end of each part the bottom will say the last chapter name, and "To Be Continued.." Then, I will write the next part (or sequal if you will..)for the story!!

K, well, I've talked too much..Here ya go..!

Chapter 1: Good-Bye, My Love

Kagome ran. She ran as fast as she could. He was gaining on her. She was loosing the race.   
HE was after her. She had no clue why. Running. That was her goal. She had to get away, but how? 'There it is.' Her mind was screaming at her when she spotted the well. 'Just a little further.' She never made it. He got her. He won. She lost. She knew she'd lose, but she'd given a good fight. She lyed there as she took her last breath.

Kagome woke up. 'What was that all about?' "Good-morning Kagome," Shippou greeted as he saw her awake from her slumber. "Good-morning Shippou, how are you feeling?" Shippou had come down with the sniffles, nothing major, but Kagome wanted him to heal nonetheless. "Better! I slept all night like you told me, and I feel all better!" Shippou gave Kagome a wide smile. "That's great Shippou." Kagome was a bit overwhelmed at the intensity of her nightmare.

In her dream, she was scratched, dirty, and tired. She was running from the man she loved. He loved her back, she was sure of this. Yet still, she ran from him. The breeze hit her cuts and bruises like thorns, and the tree branches she ran through made nothing better. The night sky and creatures of the night seemed to be trapping her, keeping her further and further away from her destination. Still, she ran on.

Seemingly from no-where, the earth broke open behind her, screaming for mercy. 'That will at least delay him a while' she thought. She ran further and further into the cold night. Drip. She looked up to the midnight sky. Drip. Drip. 'Rain' she thought. Soon after, the rain started to pour threatening her sight. It was dark. It was wet. It was cold. She was all alone. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, but yet, she ran on.

She heard a noise that stopped her heart. "Kagome, come back." Kagome ran faster. She slipped and fell. She was cold. Wet. Alone. She was unconscious. She was not currently aware of the world surrounding her. He caught up, only to find her lying on the ground. He sat down next to her, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Good-bye, my love." He dreaded what he had to do, but he would do it. He was going to kill the one woman he loved (A/N: Wow..not Kikyo huh..) When he was done, he heard her breathe her last breath, and die.

She was wondering what her dream had meant when she heard a voice. "Kagome.." Sango sat perplexed in front of her friend. She must have called her name near twenty times. "KAGOME!" Kagome shot up, alert and ready. She relaxed as she saw it was only Sango. "Gomen Sango-Chan, I was thinking about something." Sango eyed Kagome suspiciously. "What did he do?" Kagome was surprised by this question. "Who?" Sango knew she was hiding something, and she wanted to find out what. "Kagome, has Inuyasha done anything to you?" Sango was beginning to worry about her friend. "No. Inuyasha has done nothing. I had a nightmare, and I am very frightend by it." "What happened?"

Kagome explained her dream to Sango. She was greatly bewildered, and worried too. "Kagome, what could this possibly mean?" Kagome pondered this question. "Maybe, it was a vision. I hope with all my heart that is not the case, but.. what if it was?"

"Maybe you should go home for a while, it might be safer." "No. I have a responsibility right here, and I need to fulfill it."

Kagome and Sangowalked in silence for the remainder of the day.

Next Chapter: The Run Away

Okay..There's Chap 1! REVIEW PLEASE! Well, I wanna know what you think. Remember, I have about three chapters to this story written so far, so once I see 20 or more reviews on this review page, I'll update. Also, If you want to give me story ideas, or think I should change a chapter a little (And I LIKE Your Idea..) I'll change it, and tell people that it was your idea, (So I Won't Get All The Credit) I'll just put it into a story! Anyways, when I get twenty reviews at least, I'll up-date. Thanks!


End file.
